<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Quaranteen Wolf/COVID-19 Wolf by dontletthevampiresbite</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25410349">Quaranteen Wolf/COVID-19 Wolf</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontletthevampiresbite/pseuds/dontletthevampiresbite'>dontletthevampiresbite</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adorable Isaac Lahey, Awkward Kira Yukimura, BAMF Lydia Martin, Bisexual Malia Tate, Confused Liam Dunbar, Derek Hale &amp; Jordan Parrish Friendship, Derek Is So Done, Everyone Is Gay, Everyone is Part of the Pack, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Good Theo Raeken, Isaac Lahey &amp; Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Isaac Lahey Feels, M/M, Malia Tate is a Hale, Overprotective Malia Tate, Post-Episode: s06e20 The Wolves of War, Protective Malia Tate, Scott McCall &amp; Stiles Stilinski Friendship, The Pack Being Idiots, Theo Raeken is Part of the Pack, chaos and cuddles, derek is a chaperone, everyone stuck in scott's house, isaac and malia are actually really good friends, isaac and stiles still fight (a lot), malia is really fucking protective, nolan is aro/ace, ships that actually make sense, the pack is in quarantine together, the ships that should have been, theo is getting better at feelings, these ships are canon fight me, this is how the show should have ended</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:14:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,494</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25410349</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontletthevampiresbite/pseuds/dontletthevampiresbite</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“On Scott’s orders, we’re abducting the three of you and driving to Scott’s house for a pack meeting. We don’t know what will happen with this quarantine, but we’re all supposed to stay inside, and stay together.”</p><p>“Together?” Mason pipes up. “Together for how long?”</p><p>“We don’t know.”</p><p>“Luckily, someone had the brilliant idea to have the entire pack stay at his house,” Lydia mutters.</p><p>“We wanted to do yours, but you refused,” Stiles tells her flatly. Liam has a feeling they've talked about this multiple times.</p><p>“Of course I refused! You all would destroy the house! And my mom would go ballistic.”</p><p>“Yeah. So that leaves us with Scott’s place.”</p><p>“Poor Melissa,” Nolan murmurs.</p><p>“Anyway, here we are,” Stiles finishes with a shrug. “For better or for worse.”</p><p> </p><p>I had this idea earlier this year, and I finally got off my lazy ass to write it: Teen Wolf in quarantine during COVID-19 Wolf. Yes, I know I'm hilarious. Also, this work includes all the ships I ship (the ones that make sense to me). If you don't like it, don't read it. Enjoy xx</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chris Argent/Melissa McCall, Corey Bryant/Mason Hewitt, Ethan/Jackson Whittemore, Isaac Lahey/Scott McCall, Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken, Lydia Martin/Stiles Stilinski, Malia Tate/Kira Yukimura</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>64</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>School gets cancelled, Liam misses his boyfriend, and Scott has an idea for the pack.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Liam is out of the classroom the moment they're dismissed, narrowly dodging other students as he sprints down the hallway at an inhuman speed. It doesn’t matter. The entire school knows he’s a werewolf. Hell, the entire town of Beacon Hills has probably discovered it by now.</p>
<p>He rams into the door, bursting out of the school building and into the blinding sunlight. The air is warm but not too hot, the sky cloudless. It’s a perfect day for lacrosse, but practice today somehow got cancelled. That definitely wasn’t Coach’s doing. He'd push them to play in ten inches of snow if BHHS allowed it.</p>
<p>“School’s out for the rest of the year!” Mason whoops once he and Corey catch up to Liam. Nolan, slumped down on the steps beside them, instantly perks up at the news.</p>
<p>“Seriously?” Liam gapes at his best friend. "There’s no way we’re that lucky."</p>
<p>“Hell yeah.” Mason grins, lacing his fingers with Corey’s. The four are standing in front of the high school, where they were just dismissed after learning that due to COVID-19, California will soon go on full lockdown.</p>
<p>	“Does that mean Scott and the others are coming home?” Liam asks, trying not to sound too hopeful. He misses Scott, and Stiles, and Lydia (even if she scares him a bit. Okay, maybe more than a bit). He misses the whole pack. As cheesy as it sounds, they’re his family.</p>
<p>	As if in response, his phone buzzes, and Liam glances down to find a message on the pack group chat, which Stiles decided was necessary for the pack to stay informed on everything. Rather than being used as a source of information, the group chat (named ‘Party Pack’ by a certain someone), is used as a source of memes, spam, and spontaneous realizations shared at three in the morning. Malia probably texts the chat most often, and since she discovered memes, Liam has rarely been checking his phone, but the latest notifications aren’t Pepe or Grumpy Cat.</p>
<p> <b>MALIA 03/20/20 2:09 pm<br/>
holyshit r we srsly out of school 4 the rest of the yr</b></p>
<p>
  <b></b>
</p>
<p>
  <b></b>
</p>
<p> <b>STILES 03/20/20 2:10 pm<br/>
Hell yeah we are!</b></p>
<p>
  <b></b>
</p>
<p>
  <b></b>
</p>
<p> <b>MALIA 03/20/20 2:10 pm<br/>
omg i thot id nvr get out i love corn wires<br/>
caronovirus<br/>
cronovires<br/>
cronoovirus<br/>
coronoviurs</b></p>
<p>
  <b></b>
</p>
<p>
  <b></b>
</p>
<p> <b>KIRA 03/20/20 2:11 pm<br/>
Malia love coronavirus is bad.</b></p>
<p>
  <b></b>
</p>
<p>
  <b></b>
</p>
<p> <b>MALIA 03/20/20 2:11 pm<br/>
but not if it gets me out o school</b></p>
<p>
  <b></b>
</p>
<p>
  <b></b>
</p>
<p> <b>KIRA 03/20/20 2:11 pm<br/>
It’s still really bad. Some people don’t have anything to eat.<br/>
Btw Malia and I are supposed to fly in around 8. We’ll take a cab so no one needs to drive to the airport</b></p>
<p>
  <b></b>
</p>
<p>
  <b></b>
</p>
<p> <b>MALIA 03/20/20 2:12 pm<br/>
oh<br/>
they should just eat deer
wait we r</b></p>
<p>
  <b></b>
</p>
<p>
  <b></b>
</p>
<p> <b>KIRA 03/20/20 2:13 pm<br/>
Yes now get off the phone and come help me pack</b></p>
<p>
  <b></b>
</p>
<p>
  <b></b>
</p>
<p> <b>MALIA 03/20/20 2:13 pm<br/>
k babe im omw xo</b></p>
<p>
  <b></b>
</p>
<p>
  <b></b>
</p>
<p> <b>STILES 03/20/20 2:17 pm<br/>
We’re coming to pick up the puppy pack.<br/>
Should be at the HS in 10.</b></p>
<p>
  <b></b>
</p>
<p>
  <b></b>
</p>
<p> <b>LYDIA 03/20/20 2:17 pm<br/>
Don’t make us wait.</b></p>
<p>
  <b></b>
</p>
<p>
  <b></b>
</p>
<p> <b>SCOTT 03/20/20 2:20 pm<br/>
OK cool. Me and Isaac are at my place. Pack meeting tonight.</b></p>
<p>
  <b></b>
</p>
<p>
  <b></b>
</p>
<p> <b>STILES 03/20/20 2:20 pm<br/>
Scott you say ‘pack meeting tonight’ like we aren’t going to have a pack meeting every night now that we live together.</b></p>
<p>
  <b></b>
</p>
<p>
  <b></b>
</p>
<p> <b>ISAAC 03/20/20 2:20 pm<br/>
Shut up Stiles<br/>
Anyways see you guys tonight</b>
<b>Unfortunately</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b></b>
</p>
<p>
  <b></b>
</p>
<p>
  <b></b>
</p>
<p> <b>SCOTT 03/20/20 2:21 pm<br/>
Isaac!</b></p>
<p>
  <b></b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <b>ISAAC 03/20/20 2:21 pm<br/>
I mean I can't wait to spend time with the whole pack<br/>
This will be so fun</b>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <b></b>
  </b>
</p>
<p> <b>STILES 03/20/20 2:28 pm<br/>
Here.<br/>
We see you.<b></b></b></p>
<p>
  <b></b>
</p>
<p>
  <b></b>
</p>
<p>
  <b></b>
</p>
<p>
  <b></b>
</p>
<p>Liam’s face splits into a grin as he spots a jalopy of a Jeep pull up in front of the school, covered in scratches, dents, and peeling blue paint. The driver honks obnoxiously as the grimy window rolls down. His wishes have been granted.</p>
<p>	“Hey, puppies!” The voice is loud, mischievous, and familiar. Sure enough, Stiles Stilinski leans over to awkwardly poke his head out the passenger window. He started using the “fond nickname” a couple years ago, and though Liam complained, he feels warmth at hearing it again. “Hurry up and get your asses down here!” A passing teacher frowns at his words, but wisely chooses not to speak. </p>
<p>Liam is already up, backpack slung over his shoulders, lacrosse stick half-jammed inside. He sprints down the steps, barely pausing to check if Mason and Corey follow. They’re slower, holding hands and talking as they walk towards Stiles’s Jeep. Liam can see Lydia in the passenger seat, her dainty feet propped up on the dashboard. She meets his gaze, and while she doesn’t smile, she doesn’t look scary either. Liam thinks it’s safe to say that his relationship with the banshee has improved. It took a long time, but she’s much friendlier towards him. </p>
<p>“Liam! Good to see you, buddy,” Stiles calls. His hair is a bit longer and he’s taller than he was the last time Liam saw him, but other than that, Stiles looks exactly the same. So does Lydia.</p>
<p>“You too.” Liam is suddenly overcome by shyness as he stands outside the car, looking at the adults inside. Adults. He’s not sure if Stiles counts as one, but the guy’s over twenty years old now. Yet they still look like the kids Liam went to school with. But they’re in college. It’s hard to think of them as anything other than older high school kids.</p>
<p>“Well?” Lydia’s sharp voice yanks him out of his thoughts. He looks at her quizzically.</p>
<p>“Dude, we’re here to pick you three up. Remember?” Stiles waves his phone.</p>
<p>“Oh. Yeah. Right.” Liam hears Mason and Corey behind him, the former laughing at something the latter said. Nolan is silent, and Liam can smell the sour anxiety shrouding him like an acidic fog.</p>
<p>“Liam. Earth to Liam.” Mason waves a hand in Liam’s face and the beta blinks.</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>“I think we’re supposed to get in the car.”</p>
<p>“The car. Right.” Liam’s head spins. “This is starting to feel like we’re being kidnapped.”</p>
<p>“No kidding,” Nolan chimes in from behind him. “Especially with all that.” He gestures to the ample rolls of silver duct tape piled in the trunk of the Jeep. Nolan isn’t too comfortable with the pack, and Liam can’t blame him. Most of them still don’t trust the former hunter, and Nolan obviously doesn’t trust the pack either, though he has grown more relaxed around Liam, Mason, and Corey.</p>
<p>Stiles shoots them an exaggerated wink. “On Scott’s orders, we’re abducting the three of you and driving to Scott’s house for a pack meeting. We don’t know what will happen with this quarantine, but we’re all supposed to stay inside, and stay together.”</p>
<p>“Together?” Mason pipes up. “Together for how long?”</p>
<p>“We don’t know.”</p>
<p>“Luckily, someone had the brilliant idea to have the entire pack stay at his house,” Lydia mutters.</p>
<p>“We wanted to do yours, but you refused,” Stiles tells her flatly. Liam has a feeling they've talked about this multiple times. </p>
<p>“Of course I refused! You all would destroy the house! And my mom would go ballistic.”</p>
<p>“Yeah. So that leaves us with Scott’s place.”</p>
<p>“Poor Melissa,” Nolan murmurs. </p>
<p>“Anyway, here we are,” Stiles finishes with a shrug. “For better or for worse.”</p>
<p>“Worse,” Lydia hums, but Liam can tell that she’s in an okay mood. Irritable, but happy. She’s smiling in that way she only does with Stiles. Though Liam won’t admit it aloud, they’re pretty cute together. And they do argue like an old married couple.</p>
<p>“Scott’s house. Whole pack. Okay.” Liam still has no idea what’s happening. No school. Entire state of California on lockdown. Pack meeting. Theo. “How are you guys?”<br/>
“We can talk,” Lydia grits out, “in the car.”</p>
<p>“Oh. Alright.” Liam doesn’t move until Stiles honks the horn. He jumps at the blaring sound and shakes his head to clear it. “What is it?”</p>
<p>“Liam, just get in the damn car. Otherwise, I really will kidnap you, and you can ride in the trunk, covered in duct tape.”</p>
<p>Soon, the puppies’ bags are piled in the back of the Jeep next to several suitcases. They pull away from the school, and it finally hits Liam that they won’t be back until next year.</p>
<p>“FREEDOM! SEE YA, SUCKERS!” Corey shouts as Stiles floors it. Several kids in the parking lot whip their heads around to stare at the crazy teenage boy leaning out of the window of a beaten-up Jeep yelling at them, but Corey ducks back inside before anyone can shout back. Mason smiles and kisses his boyfriend’s cheek. Liam’s chest tightens and he quickly looks away. Thanks to school and other responsibilities, he hasn’t seen his own boyfriend in weeks. </p>
<p>He’s already feeling like a fifth wheel as he listens to Lydia and Stiles discuss the coronavirus animatedly, smiling at each other as if they're the only ones in the car, while Mason and Corey talk softly. Liam tries his best to block out the conversations, as Scott taught him. A year ago, he began to feel weird about everything he can overhear, so he asked Scott for help.</p>
<p>
  <i>Think about something else. Find another noise to distract you,<i> was his alpha's advice.</i></i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>Liam listens to the dry rattle of the barely-functioning air conditioning, willing it to replace his friends’ voices. When that doesn’t work, he unlocks his phone to find a ton of new notifications from the group chat. One from Stiles confirms that he and Lydia have “the puppies” and are driving to Scott’s house. He doesn’t look at them for long as his phone vibrates again, this time with a direct message.</p>
<p>Liam suppresses a smile as he reads the text.</p>
<p> <b>T 03/20/20 2:34 pm<br/>
You okay?</b></p>
<p>
  <b></b>
</p>
<p>
  <b></b>
</p>
<p> <b>LIAM 03/20/20 2:34 pm<br/>
Yeah</b></p>
<p>
  <b></b>
</p>
<p>
  <b></b>
</p>
<p> <b>T 03/20/20 2:35 pm<br/>
You sure?<br/>
You’re stuck in a tiny Jeep with Corey, Stiles, Lydia, Nolan, and Mason</b></p>
<p>
  <b></b>
</p>
<p>
  <b></b>
</p>
<p> <b>LIAM 03/20/20 2:35 pm<br/>
I’ll live<br/>
Through the car ride<br/>
Maybe not through quarantine</b></p>
<p>
  <b></b>
</p>
<p>
  <b></b>
</p>
<p> <b>T 03/20/20 2:35 pm<br/>
Wait until Malia gets back</b></p>
<p>
  <b></b>
</p>
<p>
  <b></b>
</p>
<p> <b>LIAM 03/20/20 2:36 pm<br/>
</b>
<b>Oh god<br/>
<b>This is gonna be hell isn’t it<br/>
<b>Being stuck at Scott’s<br/>
<b>With the whole pack</b></b></b></b></p><p>
  <b>
    <b>
      <b></b>
    </b>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <b>
      <b></b>
    </b>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b></b>
</p>
<p>
  <b></b>
</p>
<p> <b>T 03/20/20 2:36 pm<br/>
Probably<br/>
But I’ll be there so it’s okay</b></p>
<p>
  <b></b>
</p>
<p>
  <b></b>
</p>
<p> <b>LIAM 03/20/20 2:36 pm<br/>
Actually i think that will make it more like hell</b></p>
<p>
  <b></b>
</p>
<p>
  <b></b>
</p>
<p> <b>T 03/20/20 2:36 pm<br/>
Darling, you and I both know you love sharing a house with me<br/>
And a room<br/>
Maybe even a bed</b></p>
<p>
  <b></b>
</p>
<p>
  <b></b>
</p>
<p>	Liam’s heart pounds harder, a blush creeping over his face, but thankfully, Corey, the only other supernatural in the car, is nestled up against Mason, both of them snoring. </p>
<p> <b>T 03/20/20 2:37 pm<br/>
You’re blushing aren’t you?</b></p>
<p>
  <b></b>
</p>
<p>
  <b></b>
</p>
<p> <b>LIAM 03/20/20 2:37 pm<br/>
No im not</b></p>
<p>
  <b></b>
</p>
<p>
  <b></b>
</p>
<p> <b>T 03/20/20 2:37 pm<br/>
Mmhm</b></p>
<p>
  <b>Cutie</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b></b>
</p>
<p>
  <b></b>
</p>
<p> <b>LIAM 03/20/20 2:38 pm<br/>
Asshole</b></p>
<p>
  <b></b>
</p>
<p>
  <b></b>
</p>
<p> <b>T 03/20/20 2:38 pm<br/>
Love you too, darling<br/>
Sorry I can’t be there to pick you up<br/>
Don’t let Stiles drive you insane</b></p>
<p>
  <b></b>
</p>
<p>
  <b></b>
</p>
<p> <b>LIAM 03/20/20 2:38 pm<br/>
It’s ok i’ll see you soon right</b></p>
<p>
  <b></b>
</p>
<p>
  <b></b>
</p>
<p> <b>T 03/20/20 2:39 pm<br/>
Aww, you’re excited to see me</b></p>
<p>
  <b><br/>
And yes, I'll be at Scott's in an hour.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b></b>
</p>
<p> <b>LIAM 03/20/20 2:39 pm<br/>
Yes i’m excited to see my boyfriend who i haven’t seen in forever shut up<br/>
I love you</b></p>
<p>
  <b></b>
</p>
<p>
  <b></b>
</p>
<p> <b>T 03/20/20 2:39 pm<br/></b>



<b>Whom*<br/>
<b>I love you too</b></b></p><p>
  <b></b>
</p>
<p>
  <b></b>
</p>
<p>
  <b></b>
</p>
<p>
  <b></b>
</p>
<p>
  <b></b>
</p>
<p>
  <b></b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>	Liam shuts off his phone and stares out the window until he spots Lydia’s hazel eyes in the rearview mirror, trained on him. He frowns at her, but she just gives him that look. He raises his eyebrows, and her lips quirk into a knowing smirk.</p>
<p>Then Liam realizes that someone is talking to him. “What?” he asks. Stiles frowns at him in the rearview mirror, but he doesn’t seem angry. He looks concerned.</p>
<p>“Hey, Liam. You alright?” His voice is low, and Liam sees that Mason and Corey are still asleep.</p>
<p>“What? Yeah,” the beta replies quickly, and Stiles exchanges a look with Lydia. “Why?”</p>
<p>“You seemed pretty deep in thought back there,” Stiles points out. “I get it. This is so weird. There’s no school, and the whole pack is gonna be living together for at least two months. Probably more.” Liam cringes at the idea that they might all be stuck at Scott’s for longer than a couple of months. The house isn’t that small, but with the whole pack there, it always feels like a shed. <i>And that’s just during pack meetings.<i> They’ve never been stuck in there for more than a few hours tops.</i></i></p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>We’re actually going to go insane.<i> Liam has no clue what can happen if the restless pack isn’t allowed to go anywhere. Will it be like Lord of the Flies? Nope. Definitely much worse. Those were just human boys on an island.</i></i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Nothing like a pack of supernaturals and humans stuck in a house together.</i>
  </i>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>While Stiles and Lydia drive the puppy pack home from school, Malia and Kira have to fly back to BH from Paris.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“What’s that?” Malia asks again, this time nodding at a baggage tug loaded with suitcases.</p>
<p>Kira sighs again, but smiles at her girlfriend’s curiosity. The constant questions are slightly annoying, especially since it’s well past noon and they’ve been walking through the airport for hours, but she also thinks it’s adorable. “That’s a baggage tug,” she explains, gripping Malia’s hand tighter.</p>
<p>“A what?”</p>
<p>“It’s like a golf cart for moving luggage around.”</p>
<p>The werecoyote frowns. “If that’s right there, then why do we have all this stuff?” She gestures with their clasped hands to the five bags carried between them. </p>
<p>Kira’s eyes sparkle. “Because we can move faster.” And she pulls Malia over to the line at the security gates. “We’re going through security now. Do everything they ask.” She looks right at Malia, feeling her shoulders tense. “The sooner we’re done here, the sooner we’ll be on the plane and with the pack.”</p>
<p>“Okay.” Malia’s eyes dart all over the room, scanning each security guard and traveler. She’s always alert in public, especially airports. Kira squeezes her hand, and Malia glances at her. “What?” Her brow furrows and it’s so cute that Kira rises onto her tiptoes and kisses her rosy cheek.</p>
<p>“Just stay calm,” she says in a low voice. “We don’t want to draw attention. We’re lucky we managed to get a flight back to California, with everything that’s going on.” She kisses Malia again, a quick peck on the lips, and Malia relaxes a bit.</p>
<p>They approach the security guard, and Kira feels Malia’s hand clench hers. She squeezes once and releases it to fish their IDs out of her backpack. Hopefully this will go better than their last flight, when Malia refused to enter the body screener and they were detained for several hours.</p>
<p>“I hate security,” her girlfriend grumbles, but she answers the guard’s questions and then empties her pockets into a tray.</p>
<p>Malia is once again skeptical of the body scanner, and every muscle goes taut when a security guard pats her down, but she doesn’t move. Her eyes don’t leave Kira’s as the kitsune is also checked for illegal items, but, thankfully, Malia doesn’t growl or glare at anyone. They collect their luggage and Kira waits for Malia to lace her leather combat boots.</p>
<p>Kira apologizes as her girlfriend stares at a group of eight kids and an adult. “She doesn’t get out much.”</p>
<p>“What?” Malia squawks once Kira drags her out of earshot from the family. “I got out all the time before this stupid quarantine! I lived outside in the woods half my life!” A few people shoot worried glances their way, but Kira gives them a tight smile, and they return it before looking away. Kira has that effect on people. It’s very helpful in these situations.</p>
<p>Kira shushes her with another kiss and Malia shuts up, kissing her back fiercely. When the werecoyote’s tongue brushes her lip, every instinct screams at her to open her mouth, but they still have a plane to catch. She pulls away reluctantly and shoulders her backpack, reaching for her suitcase.</p>
<p>It’s not there. Kira’s head starts to pound. <i>I just had it!<i> When she turns back around, Malia is gone.</i></i></p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“Shit!” Kira usually doesn’t curse, but she’s lost her girlfriend. The suitcase doesn’t matter. Malia could be literally anywhere by now. The kitsune scans the airport, looking for ombré hair and a bright red shirt. Nothing. <i>Did Malia do something stupid and get detained again? Maybe she’s just using the bathroom. But she didn’t say anything to me!<i> Kira’s heart is beating out of her chest.</i></i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>“Kira?” She jumps, spinning around to see a pair of concerned chocolate-brown eyes peering down at her. Malia easily carries both of their suitcases in one hand, plus her own backpack, purse, and a paper bag that smells like salt. Kira exhales and throws her arms around Malia.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>“Don’t disappear like that,” Kira scolds. “I had no idea where you were.”</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>“I was literally right behind you. You’re hungry,” is Malia’s matter-of-fact response. “I got us food. The lines are really short today.”</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>“You scared me shitless.”</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Malia’s lips part, eyes shining with love and concern, and Kira wants to kiss her until they’re both breathless. The werecoyote’s free hand threads through Kira’s again. “Oh. I’m sorry. But it’s okay. Let’s go eat.” </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>They reach their gate, collapsing into the blue plastic chairs that are disgustingly warm. Malia winds her arm around Kira’s shoulders and pulls her close as they stare out the window at the planes. Whenever one departs, another lands, and Kira watches the pattern for a while.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>She rests her head on her girlfriend’s chest, listening to her quick heartbeat. It gradually slows, and Malia’s breathing steadies, stirring her wispy hair. Malia gazes down at Kira, her face full of that soft love and happiness that only Kira can bring out. Her girlfriend runs her fingers through Kira’s dark hair and presses a kiss to her forehead. Malia’s tanned legs are propped up on their stacked suitcases, and Kira’s rest on top of hers.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>“I’m proud of you,” Kira whispers, looking up at her through those beautiful liquid eyes.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>“For what?”</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>“For staying calm and not growling at anyone.”</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Malia smiles sheepishly, threading the cord of her earbuds through her fingers. “It’s hard. But it’s always better when you’re here. But I hate it when they touch you like that. Even if they’re just checking your pockets.” Her eyes darken. “Only I should be able to touch you like that.” Kira’s face heats up at the words. “And you’re the only one who can touch me.” Malia nuzzles her neck, holding her tightly, and warmth floods Kira as she snuggles closer. Her eyes flutter closed, but Malia’s voice shakes her awake. “You need to eat.”</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Kira groans, but she knows her girlfriend is right. She sits up and Malia hands her a cup of soup. Kira doesn’t care that it’s airport food. She drinks it in minutes, and Malia passes her another, which she also drains. Her girlfriend finishes her own soup quickly, and Kira tucks her head back under Malia’s chin.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>“Wake me up when it’s time to board,” she murmurs. “We can’t miss our flight…” She drifts away in Malia’s arms.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>It’s dark outside when Malia hears Kira’s heartbeat change. The kitsune bolts up, narrowly missing Malia’s chin with her head. Malia spits Kira’s hair out of her mouth. It tastes hairy, unsurprisingly.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>“Malia! What’s going on?” Kira demands, her eyes wide. “Did we miss our flight? I told you to wake me up!”</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>“Kira.”</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>“I can’t believe I slept through that!” She whirls to glance out the window and curses. “It’s night here! That means it’s already tomorrow in California! We won’t get there in time! Shit, shit, shit!”</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>“Kira.”</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Kira is pacing now, tugging at her hair. “Oh, no. I should’ve set a timer. It’s almost midnight! We were supposed to board seven hours ago!”</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>“Kira!”</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>“I’m such an---” Malia cuts her off by pressing their mouths together. Kira goes bright red, but she shuts up and kisses back. Malia forces herself to pull away, catching the kitsune’s warm hands in hers. She feels a light shock when she touches Kira’s palms.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>“Sorry,” Kira mutters. “It’s hard to control when I’m freaking out.”</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Malia clutches her girlfriend’s hands. “Kira. Listen to me,” she says. “We didn’t miss our flight. It just got delayed until midnight. Which is in ten minutes. So don’t freak out. A blackout isn’t going to get us home.” They can’t do anything but get on the plane when it’s time.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Kira takes a deep breath and lets herself sag against Malia. “We have the best luck, don’t we…” The airport speakers crackle, and a male voice announces that the first group may now board. Malia glances down at their tickets. They’re in the first group.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>“We sure do,” she laughs, pulling Kira to her feet.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Sitting in between Kira and a stranger on the plane, Malia checks her phone and sees that her girlfriend is doing the same.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <b> SCOTT 03/21/20 11:53 pm<br/>
Everyone good?</b>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <b> LYDIA 03/21/20 11:53 pm<br/>
Yes.</b>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <b> STILES 03/21/20 11:54 pm<br/>
Lydia and I have the puppies and we’re on our way over.</b>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <b> SCOTT 03/21/20 11:54 pm<br/>
Kira? Malia? We’ll see you in 5ish hours right? Y’all OK?</b>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          Scott acts like a parent a lot. It’s ridiculous. He should know by now that she and Kira can do stuff on their own. Malia rolls her eyes.
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <b> KIRA 03/21/20 11:54 pm<br/>
Change of plans</b>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <b> STILES 03/21/20 11:55 pm<br/>
I bet Malia got detained again.</b>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <b> MALIA 03/21/20 11:55 pm<br/>
no its the planes fault shut up stiles</b>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <b> KIRA 03/21/20 11:55 pm<br/>
Flight delayed until midnight our time :( we should get there in 12 hrs? Around 3am ur time<br/>
Hopefully</b>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <b> STILES 03/21/20 11:55 pm<br/>
Damn, that sucks.</b>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <b> SCOTT 03/21/20 11:56 pm<br/>
OK then we’ll wait for both of you and have the pack meeting tomorrow night. Sleep on the plane. Safe travels!</b>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <b> MALIA 03/21/20 11:56 pm<br/>
im so tierd<br/>
scott its all good dont be pack mom</b>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <b> STILES 03/21/20 11:57 pm<br/>
He’s always a pack mom.</b>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <b> SCOTT 03/21/20 11:57 pm<br/>
Because you all act like 4 yr olds</b>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <b> STILES 03/21/20 11:57 pm<br/>
Dude. </b>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <b> LYDIA 03/21/20 11:57 pm<br/>
He’s not wrong.</b>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>	The captain informs everyone that they’re about to depart. Malia shuts down her phone, fiddling with the earbuds draped around her neck. She hates airports, but she loves taking off. The plane rumbles, and she can feel its power.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>When they shoot down the runway, Kira yelps and grabs Malia’s arm, her nails digging into the skin. Malia winces, but Kira always does this. Her girlfriend doesn’t stop clutching her arm until they’re in the clouds, the city lights shining down below like a glowing patchwork quilt, and even then, she loosens her grip only a fraction.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>	“I don’t like flying,” Kira grumbles once the seatbelt sign turns off. Her head falls onto Malia’s shoulder, face buried in the soft fabric of her shirt, and somehow, within moments, the kitsune is asleep again. Malia can’t sleep in public like Kira can. She’ll rest once they get to Scott’s house. So she pops in an earbud and settles in for a long flight.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>	As their taxi disappears, Malia struggles to keep her eyes open. She and Kira are finally home, standing in front of Scott’s house with their luggage, and she easily recognizes the scents surrounding the house. Scott, Stiles, Isaac, Lydia, Argent, and Liam are all here.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>The house is completely dark, but there’s no way everyone inside is sleeping. She can hear a low snore, and many heartbeats, slow rhythms mixed with unsteady thumps. At least three people are awake. Malia’s head drops, her eyes closing, and Kira’s warm hand is instantly on her cheek.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>	“You’re exhausted,” Kira notes. Malia can faintly see her girlfriend’s concerned expression in the moonlight. The kitsune slept for almost the entire twelve-hour flight, and then drifted off again in the taxi, waking to remind Malia to pay the driver. Kira can sleep anywhere. Malia doesn’t have that ability. It took over a month for her to be comfortable sleeping in their Paris apartment, and she still has trouble settling down.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Sleeping is hard when you’re aware that there is danger everywhere. When you’ve faced it many times. When you’re never safe.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>	But she’s here, and so is Kira. They’re alive. They’re about to see their friends again. Their family. Their pack.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>“I’m not,” Malia mumbles, stifling a yawn, “exhausted.”</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>	She can almost hear Kira’s eyeroll. “You’re literally falling asleep standing here.”</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>	“Okay, maybe I’m a bit tired.”</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>	Beacon Hills is familiar. Looking around, feeling the light breeze, Malia feels a pang of nostalgia. The McCall house was more of a home to her than her own house. It feels like a blow to the chest, realizing how much she missed the town.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Wordlessly, Kira slips her arm through Malia’s, and she smells her fruit chapstick as Kira stands on her toes to peck her cheek. Malia turns her head at the last moment, and their lips meet.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>There’s no fiery passion, no hungry lust. Just bittersweet nostalgia, as they drink in each other, and the place that will always be home. Kira tastes like strawberries and memories. Malia remembers Kira’s smile that night, so long ago. She remembers thinking about how beautiful Kira was, just like she is now, her dark hair a sheet of glimmering water under the moon, her pale skin seeming to glow from within. She remembers how they looked right at each other, before Malia just closed her eyes and did what she wanted to do on the dance floor in Mexico, in that science lab at school, in the electric room at Eichen. She remembers Kira backing into a pillar on Scott’s front porch, and how Malia caught her when she nearly fell down the stairs, kissing the entire time. And she remembers how Kira’s lips tasted like strawberries.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>They’ve kissed plenty since that night, but right now, it almost feels like that first kiss all over again.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>When she finally pulls away, Malia can tell that Kira is thinking of the same thing.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>We’re home.<i></i></i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>“It hasn’t changed,” is all Malia can say. Yet, somehow, the town is completely different. Or maybe it’s she and Kira who have changed. That first kiss feels like another lifetime.<br/>
Kira smiles softly, and she looks so radiant that Malia kisses her again.</i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>“I love you,” Malia whispers against her lips in that voice that comes out only when she’s alone with Kira. She says that a lot, and Kira knows she doesn’t always have to say it back, but she still does. Every time.</i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>“I love you too. Now let’s go inside. You need sleep.”</i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>Malia is too tired to protest as Kira searches for the key. Soon, the door is unlocked and they enter. Something swells in her chest as the scent of their pack becomes stronger, and she breathes in that familiar, comforting aroma. Home. </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>Despite Kira’s aim to start unpacking immediately, Malia convinces her to sleep as well. They’re both jet-lagged and tired, and even if Kira slept on the plane, she didn’t get much rest. When they step into the dining room, Malia knows that Kira isn’t very graceful, and she can hear many heartbeats in the living room. Many of them are slow and calm, meaning most of the pack is already asleep. She carries Kira toward the sounds, stepping lightly to avoid waking anyone. It’s hard to see, but she maneuvers around the corner…</i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>…and runs right into a wall. It doesn’t hurt, but it’s very loud.</i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>“Shit!” Malia curses, as Kira shakes with silent laughter.</i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>“Who’s there?” an authoritative voice booms. Malia groans inwardly. Of course the deputy hellhound is here to babysit.</i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>“It’s us, Parrish,” she hisses, managing to avoid any more walls.</i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>Instead, she walks into a metal pole. There’s a deafening crash, and the unmistakable sound of shattering glass, followed by a muttered, “shit”.</i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>“What the hell…” Something rustles. A click, and a chorus of threats and “fuck you”s as a lamp flickers on, illuminating the shards of glass littering the floor. Malia squints in the blinding light, but she can only make out several figures. Kira sighs heavily.</i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>“If someone doesn’t turn that off,” someone growls, “you won’t all make it out of quarantine alive.”</i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>“Shuddup. Go away.”</i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>“What time is it?”</i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>“Why.”</i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>“Fuck off.”</i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>“Go to sleep!” someone shouts from upstairs.</i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>“Five more minutes, Dad, please.”</i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>“Mmmnnrrrggffr.”</i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>Lydia’s I-have-no-shits-left-to-give voice is barely audible over the sudden clamor. “If that’s Malia and Kira, then you better have a damn good reason for waking half the pack.”<br/>
“No kidding,” Stiles grumbles, but he doesn’t look or sound at all tired, and Malia glimpses the soft blue glow of his phone under the blanket. </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>“It’s us,” Malia confirms, “and it’s Parrish’s fault for freaking out when he saw us. Stiles, I could hear your heartbeat from outside and your phone is right there. Don’t even try to pretend you were asleep.” A skinny, pale arm shoots up to flip her the bird, and mercifully, the lamp turns off, leaving blurred spots in her vision. “The trip was a nightmare, so everyone can just shut up and let us sleep.” Kira is already asleep again, and Malia’s fatigued muscles are starting to strain from holding her up.</i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>Miraculously, no one argues, and the following silence is the most blissful experience Malia has ever had with the pack. There’s a bare spot next to a couch that smells like cookies, and someone (probably Scott) was kind enough to leave a thick fleece blanket there. Malia collapses on the floor, curling her body around Kira. She barely has time to pull the blanket over Kira’s head like she does every night before she’s lost in darkness and the scent of strawberries.</i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Smut warning. Lots of Malira. Yes, I'm obsessed with this ship. Neither of them make sense paired with anyone else.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kira wakes up to a cinnamon-and-rain smell, cocooned in warmth. Without opening her eyes, she nestles closer to Malia, and her girlfriend’s arms tighten around her, pulling the kitsune so her back is pressed up against Malia’s bare front. She lets her head fall onto the werecoyote’s chest, listening to the steady thump of her heart. Though Malia is more of a morning person than Kira, they went to bed around four in the morning, so it’s no wonder that her girlfriend is still asleep.</p>
<p>Kira just wants to lay with Malia for the whole day, but they didn’t return to Beacon Hills to sleep. Even so, she’s going to cherish this time, just like she cherishes all time spent with Malia. Kira can never tire of just being beside her, surrounded by Malia’s warmth and her familiar scent.</p>
<p>Being a fox rather than a wolf or coyote, Kira can’t pick up scents quite as strongly as Malia and the other werecreatures can, but she knows Malia’s scent. She knows how her hair smells like cinnamon and how her body never loses that wild, fresh scent of rain and the metallic tang of a storm. To Kira, Malia smells like comfort and freedom. </p>
<p>Kira pries her eyes open, but she’s met with soft, heavy darkness, so she shuts them again. She can only sleep with her head under something, and Malia knows this, hence the blanket thrown over her head. They’ve always slept like this: Kira tucked under Malia’s chin with the blanket pulled over her entire body, leaving only the werecoyote’s head exposed. Malia needs air to sleep, but once she wakes up, she’s eager to duck under the blankets and rouse Kira. They hide under there for a while together. Several years ago, Liam made the mistake of uncovering them to tell them it was time for breakfast. Malia didn’t even have time to glare at him before he sprinted out of the room and never returned. </p>
<p>Malia must have noticed the shift in Kira’s breathing or heartbeat because there’s a tug on the blanket and the scent of cinnamon becomes even stronger. Then, kisses are being peppered across every bit of Kira’s skin. Malia’s lips are soft and warm, but the brush of her mouth against the nape of Kira’s neck sends a quiet shiver through the kitsune. She feels Malia smile against her skin, and she resists the urge to arch into the touch, to expose more of her neck to Malia. They play this game every morning, and Kira’s determined to win. </p>
<p>The gentle kisses soon become more aggressive as Malia nips and sucks little marks into Kira’s skin. The kitsune feels the blanket move when her girlfriend shifts to settle over her. Kira chews her lip to stifle a soft noise when Malia’s teeth scrape her neck ever-so-slightly. Of course, Malia easily hears the sound and does it again, biting softly at the side of her neck. She lets out a soft, disappointed growl at Kira’s lack of a reaction before littering kisses down the smooth column of her neck, letting her teeth graze the kitsune’s tender skin.</p>
<p>Now squeezing her eyes shut, Kira barely manages to swallow a moan when the werecoyote presses a kiss to the center of her throat, teeth ghosting against her neck again. Malia continues to travel lower, until she reaches Kira’s chest, and she leans down to kiss the hollow of her collarbone. At this, Kira inhales sharply, and Malia hums before kissing her collarbone again. The kitsune pastes on what she hopes is a blank expression, her heart skipping a beat when she feels Malia stiffen. The werecoyote will go to extreme lengths to keep Kira entertained, and Kira’s feigned sleeping only eggs her on. Her girlfriend can’t refuse a challenge, and she’s always determined to win them. Especially this one. </p>
<p>But so is Kira.</p>
<p>She schools her features into vacancy, biting her tongue to prevent any sounds from slipping out as Malia’s mouth drifts lower. And lower. And lower.</p>
<p>“You can’t hold on like that for long,” Malia teases, her sensual voice making Kira’s skin prickle with goosebumps.</p>
<p><i>Yes, I can,</i> she wants to reply, but she stays silent, even as Malia's hands slide Kira's shirt collar aside, exposing her shoulder. They both know that Kira is wide awake, but pretending she’s still asleep is part of this game. </p>
<p>And then Malia’s warmth withdraws. Kira bites her tongue harder so she doesn’t demand for her girlfriend to keep going. She can almost feel Malia’s infuriating smirk. The werecoyote knows exactly what she’s doing. She’s even more competitive than Kira, and Malia refuses to lose. She’s more than willing to play dirty. </p>
<p>Just when Kira thinks she’s about to crack, to beg for that contact she so desperately craves, her shirt is skimming her skin, moving up her stomach. Warmth emanates from Malia’s hands, but the werecoyote deliberately refrains from touching her, until Kira is nearly whining. The shirt slides over her head, and there’s no sound of ripping fabric, so Malia must be struggling just as much to hold back, if not more. That familiar warmth skates around Kira’s bare body lazily, as if Malia is trying to pick a place to begin.</p>
<p>Indeed, her girlfriend hums thoughtfully as she studies the kitsune beneath her, and Kira swears she can feel Malia’s gaze running down her body like invisible hands. Her physical hands hover on either side of Kira, tauntingly warm. A breath of cool air brushes Kira’s bare stomach, and her skin tingles. She suppresses a shiver. <i>Damn it, Malia. Hurry up.</i></p>
<p>But Malia likes to play with her food before she devours it.</p>
<p>Kira’s eyes fly open when the werecoyote’s mouth grazes her chest, and then Malia’s hands glide across her ribs, eliciting a soft noise from Kira. She isn’t going to win this game, but she’ll hold off for as long as possible. Malia meets Kira’s gaze as she dips her head to lick her neck, maintaining eye contact the entire time. A finger trails down her ribs, drifting closer to her hips with each leisurely pass. Malia’s tongue traces her collarbone, and Kira clenches her thighs together at the heat pooling in her core. When Malia presses another kiss to her chest, Kira begins to tremble. She won’t be able to keep this up for much longer.</p>
<p>Neither Kira nor Malia hears the approaching footsteps, but the panicked shout grabs their attention. </p>
<p>“Nolan, don’t!”</p>
<p>Malia quickly drops to cover Kira’s naked torso, just as the blanket is ripped off. Nolan’s cheeky grin morphs into an expression of horror as he beholds Malia’s bare body over Kira.</p>
<p>“I warned him,” Scott mutters, burying his face in Isaac’s scarf. His boyfriend just glances down at the scene before hiding his own face in Scott’s mop of dark hair. Stiles and Lydia avert their eyes, the former snickering at the apologies spilling from Nolan’s mouth. Malia growls at him, and the poor kid drops the blanket and bolts. Kira’s entire body is flushed; being interrupted is just as embarrassing the second time.</p>
<p>And Nolan might be scarred for life.</p>
<p>Malia spreads the blanket back over the two of them with a snarl. “Our apartment back in Paris has a tiny bed and thin walls. We couldn’t do anything fun on the plane,” she complains, “or in the taxi. Or last night. And now we have time, but the pack has to get in the way?”</p>
<p>Kira giggles, leaning up to capture her girlfriend’s lips. “We could go somewhere more… private,” she breathes. Malia’s brown eyes glitter at the suggestion.</p>
<p>“Please do,” Stiles groans from behind them. “I don’t have wolf ears, but I can hear everything going on and I’m trying to enjoy my breakfast.”</p>
<p>“Oh, because you and Lydia never---” Kira kisses Malia again before she can finish, and the werecoyote scoops her up, still covered by the blanket.</p>
<p>“You two can, uh, go do that in another room.” Scott’s voice is muffled in Isaac’s scarf. “Just not mine or my mom’s. She’s in there with Argent.” Someone (probably Stiles) coughs, and Scott sighs. “I guess, well… have fun? Ow,” he hisses, and something thumps to the floor. </p>
<p>They end up in the dining room, under the table. The tablecloth drapes over them, hanging to the floor so the couple are concealed from unfortunate viewers. Malia lays Kira on top of the blanket. She’s always so gentle with Kira, to the amazement of the pack. It’s not because she believes the kitsune is fragile. Malia knows better than anyone that Kira is a strong, powerful warrior. She’s not only one of the most powerful supernaturals; her swordsmanship is unparalleled. It took the werecoyote months to learn control over her protective instincts, and she still tries to shield Kira from any threat, be it a racist homophobe or a pack member's snide comment.</p>
<p>Malia is indifferent to many things, and she’s very direct with the rest of the pack. She cannot refuse a challenge, and she has infinite pride, plus more balls than the males of the pack. She doesn’t care much for details, and she rarely plans. Malia dives into everything headfirst, and though it scares the shit out of Kira, she loves her girlfriend’s impulsivity. Malia never hesitates in most situations.</p>
<p>Kira is the only exception.</p>
<p>With Kira, Malia slows down. She thinks about every action, each word. She tries to speak carefully, without her usual venom. With Kira, Malia relaxes and tenses up at the same time. She gets nervous, overthinks everything, and is terrified of making mistakes. She notices the little things, and realizes how important details are. With Kira, Malia cares. She wouldn’t think twice, if at all, before taking a stupid risk, but now, she considers Kira while making any decision.</p>
<p>With Kira, Malia is more human than she’s ever been. Her coyote instincts keep her constantly moving, but with Kira, Malia can relax. And with Kira, Malia feels safe. Kira is her greatest strength---and her greatest weakness.</p>
<p>For Kira, it’s kind of the opposite. She’s always been indecisive and worried about everything, but with Malia, Kira stops thinking. She stops caring so much about minor things, stops worrying about what can happen. She understands that fear is normal, and it’s not a bad feeling, but too much can make you lose opportunities. Now, Kira knows not to overthink everything, that she doesn’t always need a plan. Malia taught her that plans aren’t always necessary. Sometimes, you have to let someone else take control. That doesn’t mean you’ve lost control. It just teaches you to be flexible, to stop thinking, and accept the unpredictable. Sometimes, the best way to prepare is to be fully unprepared.</p>
<p>Malia taught her how to live.</p>
<p>And as Malia’s hand brushes Kira’s breast, as her finger circles the peaked nipple, as Kira feels electricity vibrating through every vein, she knows that this is living.</p>
<p>She isn’t thinking. She doesn’t need to plan. What happens will happen. All she cares about right now is Malia hovering over her, exploring every inch of the body she knows like her own. Being with the one person who knows her better than even she knows herself.</p>
<p>When Malia’s mouth joins her hands, Kira can’t keep playing the game. Her back arches, giving Malia more access. The werecoyote laps at one of her nipples, and every thought and sense narrows to that touch, the glide of Malia’s tongue over her skin as she sucks on her nipple. Kira gasps when teeth scrape her breast, and Malia pulls away.</p>
<p>“You good?” she asks softly.</p>
<p>“Yes,” Kira breathes. “Don’t stop.” Malia growls in agreement, and Kira feels her breasts tighten at the sound rumbling through her.</p>
<p>And then Malia is pulling Kira’s other nipple into her mouth, until it is just as red and sore as the first, before nipping and sucking marks into her breasts. Kira dissolves, panting slightly as Malia trails kisses and soft bites down her chest and stomach, tracing her ribs with a finger. Each touch burns, until Kira’s entire body is aflame with pleasure. She’s trembling by now, clutching the edge of the blanket in a desperate attempt to anchor herself. Kira can feel the lightning at her fingertips, but she is in control. </p>
<p>Malia pauses for a moment to let out a breath on Kira’s stomach. The kitsune goes taut and loose all at once, and she swallows, staring up at Malia. Her girlfriend wears that smirk, but Kira can’t complain right now. She just needs Malia.</p>
<p>“I said,” Kira hisses, the force of her tone surprising herself, “<i>don’t stop</i>.”</p>
<p>“Don’t cause a blackout,” is Malia’s casual response, and Kira shivers, reining in the power buzzing through her. Malia licks her stomach, evoking a soft moan from the kitsune. She kisses the warm skin right beneath Kira’s navel before sucking another mark right above the waistband of her skirt.</p>
<p>Malia drags a finger down her stomach, drawing little shapes on her skin. Kira whines. She’s going so damn slowly. <i>Hurry up.</i></p>
<p>Her girlfriend seems to know exactly what Kira is thinking. She trails her finger along Kira’s waistband, back and forth, as if they have infinite time. The werecoyote isn’t even looking at Kira; her eyes are trained on the underside of the table while Kira quivers on the blanket. And, of course, her lips are curved in a little smile. She knows exactly what she’s doing. She’s enjoying this, making Kira fall apart at just her hands and mouth.</p>
<p>If Malia is going to play like this, so will Kira. She gazes up at Malia through lust-fogged eyes, indulging herself in a languid sweep of the beautiful body above her, the soft curves and the sharp angles. Kira bites her lip, and Malia stiffens slightly. Kira suppresses a smile, and she arches her back a little. <i>You can’t keep this up for long,<i> she tells her girlfriend silently, and Malia’s smirk falters, her nostrils flaring. Kira knows her scent is growing stronger each second, and Malia must be using a tremendous amount of restraint to focus elsewhere. Indeed, the werecoyote’s jaw is tight, fighting the urge to look at Kira because one glance will be her undoing.</i></i></p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Kira sighs softly, her head falling back to expose her neck, littered with dark spots and the faint indentations of teeth. Malia’s breath hitches for a moment, her eyes darting over for a second, and she inhales slowly, still staring at the table. A low rumble rises in her throat, and a grin tugs at Kira’s lips, even as her entire body tingles at the sound.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“You okay, babe?” Kira asks, smiling innocently. Malia grits out a curse, and Kira grins. “What’s wrong?” She’s the one smirking now.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Malia snarls something that sends a wave of heat through Kira. They’re both practically shaking from effort, trying not to be the first to crack. Everything in Kira screams at her to stop fighting, to sit up and pull Malia onto her, hell, to touch her own body just to relieve that desperate need for contact, but she won’t break that easily. She’s very patient, unlike Malia.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>Just a bit longer.</i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>After a few lasting minutes of thick, tense silence, Kira feels Malia move closer. Her heart races as the werecoyote’s eyes begin to glow, but they quickly fade. Malia hums thoughtfully, then turns to face Kira, her gaze fixed.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“Hey, there,” Kira whispers, her voice nowhere near as steady and cocky as she wants. “Remember me?” Her girlfriend’s eyes bore into hers, so dark the pupils are barely visible.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“How could I forget?” Malia’s eyes never leave Kira’s. “I love you.”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>And somehow, those three words cause Kira to crack. She reaches for Malia, but her girlfriend is already on top of her, her soft mouth searing Kira’s lips, then her cheek, neck, chest, stomach. Until Malia is kissing and nipping at the insides of her thighs. Higher.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Just when Kira is about to combust, they’re interrupted again.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“You do realize this is a communal table, right?” Argent chides. Malia growls at him, and he snarls right back before continuing, “Being stuck in this house is bad enough without a bunch of hormonal teenagers going at it like rabbits. And I thought Isaac and Scott were loud.”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“It’s not like you and Melissa are much quieter,” Malia remarks, but Kira grabs her arm with a single shake of her head. The floor creaks behind Argent.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“Kira,” Melissa sighs, “it’s nice to… see you again. Can you and Malia get dressed and help me with breakfast?” She pauses. “On second thought, you should both take showers first. We can figure out sleeping arrangements later.”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Kira wants to crawl into the nearest hole. Thank goodness we’re under the table. “I’m sorry, Melissa,” she mumbles. “We can help you out after we shower.”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“Yeah,” Malia agrees reluctantly. “A shower isn’t that bad.” She shoots Kira a wicked smile that quickens the kitsune's pulse.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“Well,” Argent suggests, “maybe you two can shower separately? It’s past noon, and we need to discuss what we’re doing for the next few months.” His tone leaves little room for argument, and Kira glances up at Malia, who rolls her eyes.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Then Kira realizes that she doesn’t have her clothes. “Um, Melissa?” She’s really glad Scott’s mom and Argent can’t see her.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“What is it, kiddo?”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“Well. I. Um. I don’t have my clothes?” This is by far the most awkward situation she’s ever been in.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“Ah. Are they still in the living room?” Melissa asks, and she’s so calm that Kira wonders how many times she’s walked in on teenagers doing this. Probably many times, since Scott is her son, and Isaac has been living here for a couple of years.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“Her shirt is right here.” Stiles’s voice rings out, and the tablecloth twitches as a wrinkled lump of fabric is shoved under the table. Kira silently thanks the heavens for Stiles Stilinski, and she pulls her shirt over her head, hoping her hair isn’t a complete mess from Malia’s fingers. At least she’s still wearing her skirt.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“Thanks,” she mutters, to an awkward chuckle.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“Can I leave?” Stiles whispers, and Argent grumbles in agreement.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“Malia, honey?” Melissa asks hesitantly.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“Yeah?” The werecoyote’s voice is flat.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“Are you dressed?”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Malia snorts. “No.”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“I couldn’t find her clothes,” Stiles clarifies, “and I’m not opening that suitcase.” The floorboards creak as he shifts his weight.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“I can just come out,” Malia suggests. “You all know what I look like.”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“No!” everyone yells.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Shoes click on the floor, briskly approaching the table. “What is going on in here?” Lydia demands. <i>Great. Now the entire pack is coming.</i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“Just Malia and Kira having sex under the <i>freaking</i> dining room table,” explains Stiles. “I think I’ll eat in the living room from now on.”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Kira shoves her burning face into her hands. “We’re not having sex!” she yelps. Malia pulls her arms away and Kira buries her nose in the werecoyote’s neck. </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“We were about to, before you all came in,” Malia adds tersely, and Kira groans. “But we only---”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“Okay, okay!” Melissa cuts in loudly. “Malia, I’ll get you a towel and make sure everyone’s in the living room so you can run upstairs.”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“Got it.” Malia strokes Kira’s hair. “You alright?” she asks quietly.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“Yeah.” Kira chokes out. “I just really want to disappear.”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“Why?” Malia frowns. Kira knows her girlfriend doesn’t understand modesty. “Do you not want them to see you? You’re wearing a shirt now.”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>The kitsune releases a strangled laugh. “It’s embarrassing. To be caught. I can’t believe we almost did it under the table.”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“Uncomfortable, huh,” Malia notes, kissing her head. “Not much space.”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“More than our apartment,” Kira reminds her.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“That’s true. We barely had enough room to---”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“Thanks!” Stiles yells. “We’re all out here if you hadn’t noticed.”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Kira jerks back, apologizing again.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“Everything okay?” asks Scott. No one speaks. “Okay. Oh. Isaac was right.” His feet thump on the floor as he scurries out of the room.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Scott’s mom laughs painfully. “It’s almost one o'clock! Kira, you can use my bathroom. Malia, take the one in the guest room upstairs. I already put your suitcases there. And hurry, there’s not a lot of hot water. Scott and Isaac used up most of it.”</i>
  </i>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Guess who's finally here?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Damn it!" Theo slams his head against the steering wheel, jumping in his seat when the truck emits a loud honk. He mutters several more profanities before popping the door open so he can take a look at the tires.</p><p>Sure enough, the right front tire is misshapen, the bottom deflated so it appears to be sinking into the ground. <i>Great. Just after I told Liam I'd be there soon.</i> He's not far from Scott's, but without a car, it'll take a while to get there. And Theo is not leaving his truck behind.</p><p>He shoots his boyfriend a quick text:</p><p>
  <b>THEO 03/20/20 3:01 pm<br/>
Got a flat so it might take me a while to get there. Sorry xx</b>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>LIAM 03/20/20 3:01 pm<br/>
I can come pick u up<br/>
Where are u</b>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>THEO 03/20/20 3:01 pm<br/>
It's okay I'm right outside BH.<br/>
Don't worry. Promise I'll be there asap.<br/>
Love you xx</b>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>LIAM 03/20/20 3:02 pm<br/>
I'm not worried<br/>
Who said i was worried<br/>
Cause im not<br/>
Really<br/>
Love you too</b>
</p><p>As he unscrews the lug nut caps, the sky is illuminated by a sudden flash, followed by a low rumble. And then it starts to pour. A normal person would leave the car, and find somewhere warm and dry, but Theo has never been a normal person. Besides, he won’t let a flat tire and some rain prevent him from seeing Liam.</p><p>***</p><p>The next day, Theo is standing at the McCall’s front door, clutching his duffel bag. Rivulets of water trickle down his face like tears, and though he’s cold, Theo feels so <i>alive</i>.</p><p>He's about to finally see Liam again.</p><p>Theo knocks at the door and waits, but there's no answer. Eventually, he tries the knob and is surprised to find it unlocked. The moment he steps into the house, he collides with something and a massive cloud of white powder billows through the air. Theo chokes on a mouthful of it, coughing as he inhales the sweet powder. When the air clears, he blinks the powders out of his eyes to find himself covered in the soft powder. Flour sticks to his rain-soaked clothes, making quite a contrast against the dark fabric of his t-shirt and jeans. </p><p>He glares at Corey, Mason, and Nolan, who are all sprawled on the floor, covered in flour. Corey, looking torn between laughing maniacally and sprinting away, gives Theo a little wave with the hand that isn't clutching a giant bag of powdered sugar, while Mason grimaces apologetically. A look of horror slowly dawns on Nolan's face.</p><p>"Shit."</p><p>The former hunter takes one glance at Theo's expression, jumps up, and bolts from the room. Isaac rounds the corner, but upon seeing the situation, he quickly turns to leave.</p><p>Theo growls at the remaining two kids in the room. "Really? What the hell made you decide to dump powder on me?"</p><p>Corey snickers and Mason grabs his arm. "It was an accident, I swear," Mason tells Theo, shooting Corey a <i>shut-up-you-idiot</i> look.</p><p>"Just go," Theo snaps, and they don't have to be told twice.</p><p>Once Mason and Corey are gone, Theo exhales, running a hand through his damp hair. His fingers come away covered in wet, goopy powder, and he curses. The stuff clings to his clothes and skin like the sand did when he and Liam went to the beach last summer. <i>Liam's going to have a blast with this,</i> he thinks crossly. <i>If I can find him without running into anyone else.</i></p><p>There are many, many smells in the house. Theo's senses are nearly overwhelmed by the smell of burning food mingling with multiple different soaps, plus sweat and something treacle. <i>What the hell have they been doing?</i> he wonders with a cringe at the arousal filling the house.

Finally, Theo plucks out a single, intoxicating scent, like a flower in a massive garden, and follows it upstairs. He can hear the spray of running water and a familiar, warbling voice singing something that sounds suspiciously like SK8er BOi as he nears a closed door. A smile slides onto Theo's face. He carefully twists the doorknob and slips in silently, shutting the door behind him.</p><p>The bathroom is humid, steam clinging to Theo's already moist skin. He creeps over to the shower curtain and flicks it lightly.</p><p>The singing stops immediately and there's a shrill squeak and a thump before a soapy, dirty-blonde head pops out from behind the curtain. Liam blinks water droplets out of his eyes and Theo smiles more brightly than he has in weeks, drinking in the sight of his beautiful, adorable, amazing boyfriend whom he's missed so damn much.</p><p>"Theo?" Liam's blue eyes light up, scanning Theo from head to toe. "Where have you been? What happened to you?"</p><p>"I told you. Flat tire. It took me a while to fix."</p><p>"You said you'd be here yesterday! And what's all over you?"</p><p>"Blame your best friend and his boyfriend."</p><p>Liam fails to stifle his laugh.</p><p>Theo stares at him incredulously. "Are you <i>laughing</i> at me?"</p><p>Liam opens his mouth to answer, but all that escapes is a giggle, one of the sweetest sounds in the whole world, and Theo realizes how much he missed his little wolf. Liam's laugh is cut off by a gasp when Theo leans down to capture his mouth with his own. The beta braces a hand against the tile wall as Theo's hands slide into his wet, silky hair, paying no mind to the suds. Liam tastes a bit like soap, but that doesn't matter. What matters is that they're both here. They're together again. After nearly a month of being separated while Theo was playing pack diplomat in Las Vegas, and Liam was finishing up his senior year of high school.</p><p>Theo draws away first, slow and reluctant. Liam's face is flushed, and his lips are red and swollen, but he's smiling. He's smiling that smile that's so utterly Liam, and before he realizes what he's doing, Theo is kissing him again, hands threaded at the nape of his neck. Liam makes a soft noise that Theo loves almost as much as his laugh, and Theo feels his body relax for the first time since he got back to California, Liam's mouth fitting perfectly against his. Liam is oxygen, and he's no longer drowning. He pulls back, catching Liam's lower lip in his teeth and biting gently.</p><p>"You taste sweet, sugar," Liam tells him, resting their foreheads together.</p><p>"Very funny." Theo swipes a thumb across Liam's cheek, which is speckled with powdered sugar, and licks it. "You taste sweeter without this stuff." He smirks as Liam sucks in a breath, his cheeks darkening.</p><p>"I'm still trying to shower, you know," the beta reminds Theo breathlessly, his face and neck cherry red. Theo wonders how far down that blush has spread, but unfortunately, the shower curtain blocks the rest of Liam. </p><p>"I'm not the cleanest myself," Theo replies, shucking off his powdered-sugar-and-car-oil-covered shirt and jeans. His tanned skin is shiny with sweat and rainwater.</p><p>"Yeah, you really aren't." Liam wrinkles his nose, and Theo wants to kiss it. He does, right on the tip. Liam takes a moment to catch his breath, and then his bright blue eyes sparkle. "You look like you need a shower."</p><p>"Oh?" Clad in just his underwear and socks, Theo smirks at his boyfriend. "Are you offering?"</p><p>"Nope." Liam grins back, but Theo can smell his heady scent through the soap. <i>Someone's not nearly as unfazed as he pretends to be.</i> Indeed, Liam's eyes dart from Theo's face to his chest, stomach, and lower.</p><p>"In that case, I should go find a shower. I'll see you later." Theo steps away, but Liam's hand shoots out to grab his arm.</p><p>"No!" the beta yelps, and Theo halts. "You can come in." He opens the shower curtain wide enough for Theo to slip through, and the chimera grins triumphantly.</p><p>Theo peels off his socks and boxers, his eyes fixed on Liam's. The shorter boy bites his lip and swallows audibly as Theo steps closer.</p><p>"Damn it, Theo, hurry up!" Liam tugs at his hand, but Theo moves away.</p><p>"Ah, ah. Patience, little one."</p><p>"There's nothing <i>little</i> about me!" Liam shouts, and Theo wonders for a moment what the rest of the pack is thinking. He raises his eyebrows from where he stands, several inches taller than Liam.</p><p>"Mhm."</p><p>Liam glares at him. "Dick. I'm not that much shorter than you."</p><p>Theo cups a hand to his ear. "What?"</p><p>"I said---"</p><p>"I can't hear you down there. Speak up!"</p><p>"Can you hear this?!" Liam yells a string of profanities that could earn him a "werewolves, not swearwolves" speech from Scott, and Theo finally joins his boyfriend in the shower, laughing.</p><p> </p><p>After their shower, Theo and Liam stand in front of the bathroom mirror, each wrapped in a fluffy gray towel. Theo's arms are snaked around Liam from behind, his chin resting on the beta's head. He plants a kiss on the soft spot between Liam's shoulder and neck, sucking gently until a small mark appears.</p><p>"I just showered, asshole," Liam complains, but his voice is slurred with lust.</p><p>"You didn't have to do that. I could have licked you clean," Theo replies, and goosebumps rise on Liam's skin.</p><p>"No you couldn't," Liam tries, but Theo laughs darkly.</p><p>"Is that a challenge, little wolf?"</p><p>Before Liam can seal his fate, Scott bellows from downstairs, "Liam! Hurry up! You too, Theo!"</p><p>"Should we hurry?" Liam asks Theo, who smiles and nuzzles his neck.</p><p>"Your choice."</p><p>"I want to be with you."</p><p>"You are with me, dumbass. We're dating."</p><p>Liam punches his arm. "You know what I mean. I haven't seen you in a month. I-I really missed you."</p><p>Theo's gaze softens. "I missed you too. You have no idea how much."</p><p>"Try me."</p><p>And then they're kissing again, but this time it's softer, the brush of lips against lips, no tongues and no teeth. <i>This is true bliss,<i> Theo thinks.</i></i></p><p>
  <i>
    <i>It's over all too soon, as Stiles's voice cuts in. "Theo! Liam! Stop having sex and get downstairs! We're doing sleeping arrangements, and if you don't get your asses down here, I'm putting you two in different rooms. Maybe I'll even make Theo share with---"</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"We're coming!" Liam hollers. He opens the door, wrapped in just a towel, but Theo catches his hand.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"You're not wearing anything."</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Liam looks down at himself. "Oh. Shit."</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"I'm not complaining, but the others might."</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Liam's clothes are back in the living room, so he borrows one Theo's hoodies and a pair of black sweatpants. Theo loves seeing Liam in his clothes; the hoodie sleeves are slightly too long, hanging down to cover Liam's hands, and he has to roll up his pant legs. He's not wearing boxers underneath, but no one needs to know that.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>As Theo hurries downstairs, Liam swipes the black snapback from his head. Theo whirls to snatch it back, but when he sees the cap sitting on Liam's ruffled, dark blonde hair, he changes his mind. The beta grins cheekily and wraps an arm around Theo's waist, leaning his head against his shoulder.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>"You're lucky you're cute," Theo tells him, holding Liam against his side. His boyfriend blushes again and tries to dart away, but Theo isn't letting go anytime soon.</p><p>The two join the others in the living room. Most of the pack is here: Scott and Isaac, Malia and Kira, Lydia and Stiles, Mason and Corey, and even Jordan Parrish and Peter Hale. Derek stands off to the side, looking supremely uncomfortable as he surveys the room, while Parrish appears to be trying to get everyone's attention.</p><p>"Okay, guys," Stiles calls, to no avail. Finally, Scott howls, and the room falls silent.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>